


With animal ears

by orpheusheart



Series: October OTP challenge [10]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheusheart/pseuds/orpheusheart





	With animal ears

Tokiya had no idea how or why it happened. His logical mind said it was impossible, that it can never happen in real life.

But here he was, sporting a pair of kitty ears on the top of his head, with a fluffy tail pushing out of his pajama pants uncomfortably.

Sighing, he was thankful today was an off day, so he could spend the whole day indoors without showing the world his... freaky additions. With that resolution, he finished up his morning shower routine, albeit with a little difficulty because of the ears and tail.

He had just stepped out of the shower when he caught sight of his partner waking up, floppy puppy ears twitching sleepily. He blinked to make sure he wasn't dreaming, but there was no use; Otoya looked (dare he say it?) strangely adorable with dog ears, a tail even fluffier than Tokiya's thumping on the bed.

"Mmm, mornin' Tokiya..." Otoya yawned, and Tokiya swore he saw visible fangs glinting innocently. "Are we having breakfast together?"

"... We're staying in the whole day today, Otoya. I'll order in."

"Yaay!" Otoya bounded over and nuzzled Tokiya's neck. "I like your ears," he added, leaning up to nip one lightly at the tip. "I knew you'd be a kitty."

"O-otoya!" Tokiya grabbed Otoya by the shoulders, frowning a little. "Don't you find it strange we have these?"

The puppy cocked his head to the side, then laughed a little as he put two and two together. "Oh, it's that time of the year again, and I think I passed it on to you or something."

"... come again?"

Otoya grinned sheepishly. "Well, dunno how it came about but, every year, on one random day, I will get these doggie ears and tail." He wagged his tail happily. "I asked Cecil about it, since he's all magicky and stuff, but he doesn't know either. I think Masa and Natsuki got it too somehow."

Tokiya breathed a sigh of relief knowing it wasn't permanent. "So, it is only for today, right?"

"Yup! Don't sweat it, Tokiya. Besides," Otoya reached out to scratch Tokiya behind his cat ears, chuckling when Tokiya reluctantly gave in and purred. "It'll be fun to see your honest reactions, Tokiya."


End file.
